


Hide and Seek

by soubae97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I write a lot of fluff, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Italy gets some free time, he does what he loves most: Playing with his best friend Holy Rome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I found a lot of my drabbles for Hetalia  
> and I am gonna post them :3

Little moments of fun were sometimes far and few at Austria's house. The constant cleaning and organizing and many other non-fun activities were too much for the young Italy. Being raised by Grandpa Rome and having moments of just doing nothing or even painting and traveling were what he missed most. Especially the pasta. Oh how he missed pasta but Miss Hungary would sometimes sneak some in for him. She was one of his only friends.

He did have one more friend. Someone he drew close to and loved being around a lot. His name was Holy Rome and he was Italy's closest and dear friend. Italy sometimes questioned Holy Rome's strange behavior, like how he would run from Italy or not look at him or turn really red, but it wasn't important. What was important was that he was here forever and he was going to make their time together wonderful.

This day, Italy actually managed to get some free time so he spent it outside, painting and sleeping and enjoying his time alone. Secretly he was hoping that Holy Rome would join him, so that they could play and have fun like they always did.

"Italia?" Italy's hope came true as Holy Rome walked up, staring down at him. Italy sat up, big grin.

"Holy Rome! I was hoping you would find me! Mr Austria gave me the day off and I was hoping we could play!" He gave Holy Rome his best eager face which seemed to work ninety percent of the time. His Germanic friend could never say no to the big smile that would form on Italy's face, so he nodded, Italy jumping into his arms, hugging him.

Holy Rome's face grew his signiature shade of red, nervous stammering," O-Ok um...what do you want to play?" Before the answer could be given, Italy was already gone. Confusion enveloped his brain, as he looked around, calling for Italy. 

"You gotta find meeeeeee." A small, knowing smile played on his face, nodding. He looked behind the trees, bushes, anywhere Italy's small frame could fit. He did hear little giggles here and there but no success.

Then he heard a rather loud giggle, looking towards a bush by the house. Grinning, he tackled the bush, Italy laughing and running away.  
His little legs didn't carry him far as Holy Rome caught him from behind, starting a tickle fight between the two. These were moments Holy Rome cherished most. Hearing his favorite girl laughing and happy made his heart swell and love her even more then he thought he could. 

Italy smiled, panting," Holy Rome, we will have more days like this, si?"

Holy Rome nodded. Of course they would. They were going to be together forever after all.


End file.
